


粉红猛男

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	粉红猛男

一对铁质的相思鸟站在同样质地的红豆枝条上，有些斑驳的鎏金花纹为它平添了一股艺术气息。十二个映射着日光的花体罗马数字围绕着鸟儿和枝条，花纹繁复的指针指着十点零五分。

与刻板印象恰恰相反，身为攻的银时反而是两人中那个更加细腻敏感的。客厅里那些有着柔和线条的，新艺术风格的装饰物——葡萄藤花纹的银色鸟笼，绣着柔嫩枝条的窗帘，和那印着青色鸟儿的布艺沙发，无不体现了他对艺术和生活的热爱。而那些冷硬的，闪着钢铁的青灰色的事物则是鬼副长的手笔——那连绣着草莓花纹的桌布都无法掩盖其冷硬的不锈钢的餐桌，毫无装饰的鞋架，还有那个铸铁的衣帽架。

晌午的日光温柔地给银时那银白色卷发镶上了金边，配着他身上那绣着草莓花纹的粉红色荷叶边围裙，更显得温柔满满。银时铲了一勺洁白的猪油撇进锅里，奶白的油脂在锅里翩翩起舞，发出吱吱的笑声。油很快烧热了，银时抓了一把葱花扔进锅里，却在爆香后立即把葱花丢进了垃圾箱——他心爱的小十四讨厌葱花。被蛋液包裹的米饭随着银时翻炒和颠锅的动作欢快地飞向空中。眼看差不多该出锅了，银时用余光瞄了一眼调料盒，三指一拈一挑，分量刚刚好的盐便飞进了锅里。随着锅铲的动作，颗粒分明的炒饭争先恐后地跳进瓷盘，每一粒米都被鸡蛋均匀地包裹着，散发着金黄的色泽。

童年的饥饿经历令他对食物格外执着，而这份执着在婚后慢慢开始向食不厌精的方向发展起来。对银时来说，做饭总是轻松愉快的，而和土方一起享用自己的成果，更是翻倍的快乐。作为一个烧水能烧漏水壶，按照食谱精确操作却只能做出一坨焦炭的厨房杀手，土方自然也乐得让厨房变成银时的领地。

银时掀开蒸笼，鲜美的气味便随着蒸汽涌了出来，蒸屉里正是他的拿手好菜之一，鱼糕。看着雪白的鱼糕和金黄的外皮，银时点了点头，得意地笑了。这是他把金昌鱼去骨，剁碎成鱼糜，又加入各种调料和淀粉制成的。这“宇治银时特制鱼糕”是银时在荆州鱼糕的基础上改进出的独家秘方，他用羊汤代替了水，又去掉了原菜谱中的猪肉，使得鱼糕细白均匀，鲜香无比。

银时抓着蒸屉一甩，盛着鱼糕的盘子便飞到了半空中，他眸色一凝，手中菜刀挥出一片刀影，待到盘子落在桌上时，里面的鱼糕已经被片成均匀的薄片，堆叠成一朵花的形状。银时给一半鱼糕淋上蛋黄酱，另一半则淋上自制的蜂蜜红豆酱，大功告成后，他刚一抬头，便撞上了土方的视线。只见土方一副睡眼惺忪的样子，柔顺的黑发乱翘着，银时的云纹和服被他披在身上，却连腰带都没系，一身吻痕暴露无遗，一条黑色蕾丝内裤松松地挂在胯间，上面还粘了些可疑物质，想必是昨晚荒唐的结果。

“哟，起来啦？”

“啊。”刚起床的土方声音带着些沙哑，在银时耳朵里却性感的恰到好处。

还有些迷糊的土方从背后环抱住银时，头轻轻搭在他肩上。

“好香。”土方抽了抽鼻子，活像只觅食的小猫。

银时任由土方依偎着他，手里的动作却不停，汤勺不断搅动着味增汤。昨天两人都喝了不少酒，所以今天的味增汤格外清淡，还加入了白萝卜。

两个历经苦难的男人沐浴在暖暖的阳光里，在味增香气的环绕里静静的依偎着彼此，空气中只剩下两人的呼吸声和味增汤在锅里翻滚沸腾的声音。

银时盛了一勺味增汤，吹凉后自己尝了一口，满意地点了点头，把剩下的汤送到土方嘴边，一双赤眸在金色的阳光里泛着温柔的琥珀色，“你老公的手艺怎么样？”

土方故意凑在银时未干的唇印上把勺子里的汤一饮而尽，“还行。”他嘴上这么说着，嘴角却忍不住扬起，钴蓝的眸子里尽是满溢而出的笑意。

“明年也做这个吧。”

“明天就给你做。”

“每个明天？”

“每个明天！”


End file.
